That Exciting First Kiss
by mikanella
Summary: Even Len thinks of first kisses as exciting. He even blabs about it to Ayaka- enough for her to lose her temper. LenxOC my first oneshot and it has an OC. Hm, typical.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Author: Here's a one shot that I'm too afraid to put in 'Like an Anime' since it might ruin everything in there. But the characters are the same and the setting is just slightly changed. But they're not 'together' here, just childhood friends. Enjoy^^

* * *

**That Exciting First Kiss  
**by: mitsuki-chan15

"Hey, Ayaka? Are you listening?" Len shook his light brown-haired friend by the shoulder when he noticed that she stopped listening to him blabber about something.

Ayaka looked at him, keeping her eyes away from her PSP's screen for a while to answer. "I _was_. I just got tired listening to you go on about your excitement for a first kiss." She shrugged and went back to her game.

The two were currently under a tree where people couldn't bother them. It was by the field near the Vocaloid's house that even Master didn't know about. As far as they were concerned, they just HAD to have a secret spot just for the two of them. They both thought that it was a must for all of the childhood friends of the world.

Len gaped at her and felt hurt. "That's mean Ayaka!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

She peeped in concern from her bangs, she never lifted her head up to look at him. She didn't want to fight with Len over something so dumb. First kisses? That would just make her barf.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Len," she said as she sighed and looked at him with guilty eyes. But he didn't get to see them because he was still looking away from her.

He just made an incomprehensible sound and didn't do anything else.

Finally having enough of all the hard treatment that her friend was giving her, Ayaka dropped the PSP on the ground gently before she went around him so that he'd come to face her.

He was about to face away from her again when he saw her in his line of sight but she quickly grabbed both sides of him and firmly held him so he wouldn't get to do any turning away.

"L-Let go!" he grunted as he wiggled from her grasp but he didn't even make her budge from her spot.

She looked him in the eye and said, "Not until you forgive me."

He stopped and stared at her eyes in turn, finding himself rooted on the spot. Then, he looked away when he felt his heart beat race. "Not until you apologize properly," he muttered with furrowed brows.

Ayaka smiled. She knew she had him on top of her palm by then. "I'm sorry Len-kun. Please forgive my misbehavior," she pouted sweetly at him afterwards.

He took one glance at her and felt the corners of his lips tug up. "F-Fine."

She felt relieved and let go of him before she returned to her place before, right on his left and was about to pick up her PSP to play again but stopped and turned to him. "Why are you so excited about your first kiss, anyway?"

Len's eyes instantly sparkled at that. Then, he started blabbing again about how the first kiss is always magical and he'd want to have it with someone he loved the most. Of course, this time, Ayaka was listening to him so that she wouldn't get herself into a fight again.

She would sometimes nod her head at him although she really had no interest in the topic. But Len didn't really mind as long as he knew that she was still listening.

It was almost nighttime when he finally finished his long talk about first kisses and they were about to head back to Len's house when Ayaka suddenly said, "You know, you sound girly when you talk about stuff like that."

Len puffed his cheeks at her and said, "Girls aren't the only ones who can talk about those things!"

She chuckled at him. "That's why people mistake you for a girl."

He frowned at her and pouted. "It's not my fault I'm adorable."

She raised an eyebrow at his arrogance. "It's not your fault that you look like a girl at times too."

He crossed his arms over his chest for the second time that day. "At least I can look like a girl," he said, looking straight at her flat chest.

Ayaka noticed where his eyes were focused on and she immediately slapped his head lightly so he would stop staring at them. "You pervert." She didn't really mind since she wasn't so self-conscious as other girls.

He laughed at her and when his laughter died down, he commented, "But you know, I tell these things only to you."

She looked at him and smiled when she understood what he meant. It meant that he trusted her more than anyone else in the whole world. And she trusted him back with the same amount, if not more, of trust that he put on her.

"I know," she answered, making him smile, "It's because I'm awesome, right?" She grinned at him, making him laugh at her.

They both laughed at each other for a span of a few minutes and when their laughter died down, the sky was already turning dark and the only lights that they could see were the ones that came from the Vocaloid house and the other buildings that were a bit far away from where they stood.

"But seriously, I really want to experience that first kiss as soon as possible!" He grinned crazily at the sky as they decided to go back to the house.

Ayaka sighed as they walked on. "Then go find it or something." She shrugged.

He looked confusedly at her but turned his head back in front when he said, "I don't know... I can't find the 'right' girl yet. But I hope it's Luna! She's really pretty." He had a goofy, dazed smile on as he said so.

That made Ayaka stop on her tracks. He wanted to have his first kiss with Luna. Didn't he say that he would have it with the girl that he loved more anyone in the whole world? So Luna outweighed her in that section? She didn't even consider why she thought that he'd want to have his first kiss with her because she was too busy being jealous.

"Ayaka, what's wrong? Don't you think Luna's cute, too?"

She couldn't control herself. She wanted him to stop talking about getting that darn first kiss of his! It annoyed her to the bones whenever he did! And the last straw that made her snap was the last thing that he said about it. She wanted him to shut up about it! And there was only way that she thought would make it happen.

She placed her hand on his nape and pulled his face towards hers as she tiptoed a bit and closed her eyes.

"Aya- Mm..."

Their lips made contact and Len's eyes were forced closed because of something involuntary in his whole being. Ayaka, being the weird anime otaku that everyone knew, didn't have a clue as to how to kiss. So, their lips just stayed together like that.

But that didn't mean that Len didn't know how to. Oh he _KNEW_ how to. He researched about it ever since he found about the existence of first kisses. And he happily applied his learnings about it in that little kiss of theirs.

It lasted for a minute. Or two. Or three. An hour. A week? Who could say? They were both too distracted to keep track of time. Their bodies were now creating an electric power plant between each other because of all the sparks that they were feeling. They had never felt anything like that ever. It sounded really impossible and unrealistic but it was all true.

Ayaka still had her hand behind Len's neck and the other, which was just limply hanging from her side before, was on Len's back. Len, on the other hand, had his hand on her chin, tilting her head up to his. His other hand was at the back part of her waist, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

And just like that, they pulled away from each other, slightly out of breath, their positions still the same. Emerald blue orbs stared right back at golden brown ones, making each other melt all the same.

Ayaka was the first to recover and when she did, she immediately blushed a deep red and stepped away from Len. She ran her hand through her hair for the sake of something to distract herself.

"T-There. Y-Your f-f-first k-kiss... H-Happy now?" She tried to keep up a tough front but from her trembling voice alone, anyone could easily see that she wasn't completely unbothered by what just happened.

Len just continued to lock his gaze at her. And after gathering every courage he could get from his entire being, he stepped closer to her and said, "My second one would surely do the trick." He was slowly leaning into Ayaka but she stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at it and then at its owner.

"No. One should be enough for the day," she smirked at him and looked cool despite the lingering blush on her face. Then, leaving him in her dust, she ran for the house.

He was confused at first but followed after her after a while. His mind thought back and caught what she said before she ran off.

'One should be enough FOR THE DAY.'

He smirked at the thought of stealing some more kisses from her after this first encounter. He couldn't wait for all the things in store for his and Ayaka's future together. He could just see it then and there. Ayaka in a wedding dress with him by her side, saying their vows to each other. It was still a bit far ahead but he couldn't stop his brain from thinking these things. He was just naturally feminine in mind.

But with everything that was bound to happen to the two of them in the future, he would still always treasure and remember that exciting first kiss of theirs.

**The End

* * *

**

Authro: Nya~! It's short! Oh well. It's a one shot after all. :D Review and tell me if it sucked. :3


End file.
